


When You Wish Upon A Greg

by Charlie_Bucket



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Destiny, Episode Fix-It: s01e06 Rare Species, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Immortal Jaskier | Dandelion, M/M, Post-Episode: S01E06 Rare Species, Prompt Fill, Wishes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29568849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlie_Bucket/pseuds/Charlie_Bucket
Summary: soft h/c: a magical creature grants Jaskier one wish, and Jaskier decides to ask for Geralt to be happy. The creature fulfils Jaskier’s wish, by making the bard immortal.Jaskier startles something fierce at the... horse (?) before him, standing tall on 4 legs, as a horse should, but truly that is where the comparison to a horse ends. Jaskier nearly takes faint at the many arms, and the multitude of eyes make him dizzy, and the top hat... well, it stops his crying at the very least.The horse cocks its... head at Jaskier, and intones in a voice that doesn't come from any discernable point on its face "I will give you one wish."
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 15
Kudos: 198





	When You Wish Upon A Greg

The creature finds the human at the bottom of a mountain that is firmly dragon-territory, which is odd because the creature knows how fleshy-weak-soft humans are, and how big-teeth-scales dragons are.

What's even odder is the stench of sadness that rolls off the human. Thick and acidic, resigned and melancholic. It saddens the creature, bizarrely, that it should feel sympathy, but truly, the human fascinates it.

The creature can smell wish magic on the human, a faint memory of pain from a long time ago, but something that the creature can adapt-change-grow.

It adopts a mirage-face-disguise, something that shouldn't alarm the human, and steps out from where it was hidden.

*

Jaskier startles something fierce at the... horse (?) before him, standing tall on 4 legs, as a horse should, but truly that is where the comparison to a horse ends. Jaskier nearly takes faint at the many arms, and the multitude of eyes make him dizzy, and the top hat... well, it stops his crying at the very least.

The horse cocks its... head at Jaskier, and intones in a voice that doesn't come from any discernable point on its face "I will give you one wish."

Jaskier is wary, he knows the price of wishes, knows how they hurt, how they turn someone's entire life upside down, how they twist and turn and break. And he thinks, what if he could erase that? The twisted hurts, the mistakes, the anger and regret?

And he turns to the strange horse, and focuses on the two most forward-facing eyes and asks "Please, make Geralt happy. He deserves that at least."

There's a pause, and then a slow wind, and then a crack, instantaneous and aeons long, the whole world seems to spin around Jaskier's legs, and for a moment he wonders if making Geralt happy means that Jaskier will disappear, blinked from existence If Life Would Give Me One Blessing. The world goes dark.

There's a shout, hurried and panicked, hands on his face, his shoulders, his chest. The voice becomes anguished, scared, the hands grow frantic, shaking.

Jaskier wants to ask what the panic is. He's right here, he's just sleepy right now, and everything feels so slow, and his whole body feels like it's buzzing.

"Jask- Jaskier please, wake up! Wake up, melitele please, gods Jaskier" and Jaskier would know that voice anywhere, and he's starting to think that wishing on a multi-limbed, many-eyed horse creature was a farce, because Geralt doesn't sound happy at all!

And then he hears it, the same disembodied voice, pounding through his head "The wish is sealed. Be awake!" and with that Jaskier jolts upright, seizing and hacking and spluttering, his limbs flailing and his head spinning, and there are hands-on his shoulders, holding him steady.

"Jaskier, Julek, oh gods," Geralt says, and he's laughing and making punched out sounds that would be sobs, could he cry.

And there's the strange horse creature, top hat and all, staring down at the pair entangled in the dirt, Jaskier still dizzy and buzzing, Geralt reluctant to let him go.

The creature speaks, and Geralt's head shoots up as if first noticing the thing.

"A wish was made and fulfilled. You will live as long as Geralt" and it garbles the name, pronouncing it as though it were naming a strange new species "Your timelines are intertwined, and long may you live."

Geralt stares at Jaskier in wonderment, eyes wide and disbelieving, a thousand questions running through his head, most of them probably matching Jaskier's.

"You weren't breathing, you didn't have a heartbeat. I thought you dead... I thought I had killed you." Geralt whispers, bringing his forehead to rest against Jaskier's, breathing deep. "I'm sorry for my temper. I'm so sorry for the words I spoke, they could not have been further from the truth."

"Then why?" Jaskier asks, softly, leaning into Geralt's hold, shaky and in awe of his newfound immortality.

"I always thought you were unobtainable, a bard who is loved throughout the continent... hmmm... a human, who's life is so fragile and short, I thought I didn't stand a chance when you would find someone better to spend the rest of your life with." And Geralt breathes, unused to so many words, struggling to find the way to fit them all together. "You didn't leave though, and I thought you stayed out of misguided loyalty. I thought... if I sent you away, you could finally live your life."

"Well, that was stupid" Jaskier replied, dizzy with relief, and out of the corner of his eye, he is sure he sees the strange horse nod too. "Geralt, I have followed you through thick and thin for 20 years, I have given you these years because it is you I choose, and I will continue to choose you, throughout all of the many, many years we will have together now."

And Jaskier is crying, happy tears, and there is love overflowing in Geralt's eyes, and their kiss is sloppy, and the angle is awkward, and there is enough Chaos radiating off Jaksier and the horse that the medallion is jumping off Geralt's neck, and it's the best kiss they've ever had. Enthusiastic and full of love. A promise of eternity together.

*

"Jaskier, you can't keep the horse demon." Geralt says, eyeing it warily.

"Now, now dear heart, I think you'll find his name is Greg, and he's a perfect steed, after all, look at the luck he's brought us!"

"Jaskier-"

"Geralt, he isn't hurting anyone, and look at all his hands! Perfect for holding!"

Greg stares at Geralt, its multitude of eyes all focused solely on him, while his hands hold Jaskier's, while also carrying his bags and lute case.

Greg seems to stare with a warning aimed right at Geralt's soul: Hurt my human again, and you will pay.

Geralt inches back to Roach, and resolves to make it up to Jaksier in as many ways as possible, if only to keep this horse demon from devouring his soul.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill I saw and wrote on Tumblr, and then Tumblr broke so I couldn't see any reblogs or replies :(  
> Credit to [darkverrmin](https://darkverrmin.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr for the prompt, and [My Tumblr here!](https://ineffable-monster-romancer.tumblr.com/), feel free to shout me up, we can talk about Greg!
> 
> I really hope you enjoy it, I was super bummed when Tumblr decided to just... not show me any notes or replies.


End file.
